


Getting To Know You

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To Know You

Gabriel just starts showing up. At first it's mainly to mock Dean (Sam thinks there's a crush going on there, since Dean seems to be a freaking angel-magnet) and to boot up Castiel's waning angel powers. And to ignore Sam, on the whole. But then Gabriel starts helping in little ways, with offhand comments about how to squash the monster of the day or little tidbits of angel and demon lore.

Gabriel is eating strawberry cream pie with extra strawberry syrup when they pull into the next diner. He gestures over to the booth and Dean and Cas slide in on one side, leaving Sam to sit next to Gabriel. "Want some?" Gabriel asks Sam as Dean studies the menu and Castiel studies Gabriel.

Strawberry syrup drips down the edge of Gabriel's fork and lands on the table. "No thanks," Sam says politely, his teeth aching just from looking at the sugary-sweet concoction. "I'm gonna have a salad."

Gabriel looks at him like he's gone demon-y and shudders.

*

Sam's surfing the Internet looking for information on sylphs when Gabriel pops in, sprawling on Dean's bed. Sam considers telling him to get his boots off the bed but hello, archangel, and what the hell it's Dean's bed. "What's up?" he asks curiously. Gabriel has never visited Sam alone before. "Dean and Cas okay?"

Gabriel cocks his head for a moment then says, "They're fine." He crosses his legs and puts his hands behind his head. "I just stopped by to see how things were going."

Bemused, Sam closes his laptop. "Fine," he says cautiously. How do you make small talk with an archangel? With a being who has literally seen the creation of the world? "Do you want a Hershey bar?"

Gabriel looks pleased as Sam digs out two chocolate bars from his duffel.

*

It turns out that ganking a sylph is fairly difficult, as it has the ability to suck the air out of the room. Or around one person. Fortunately, angels don't need to breathe and between the four of them they get it under control. "You couldn't have moved in a little faster?" Dean bitches to Gabriel, still wheezing. Gabriel just gives him a raised eyebrow in return and Castiel offers gently, "It is not easy to control an elemental."

Sam sucks in noisy breaths, trying not to think about how close he came to suffocating. Gabriel touches a finger to his forehead and suddenly the pressure in Sam's chest eases. "Thanks," he manages. Gabriel grins briefly before disappearing with a snap.

*

Dean's hustling pool in a fairly crowded bar, Sam and Gabriel watching from a high table. Castiel has gone off on some sort of angel business that Gabriel deems unimportant. Sam tilts his beer back for a swallow. He's fairly certain Gabriel is drinking Bailey's, which amuses him to no end. As if reading his thoughts -- and damn, he might well have been -- Gabriel grins and says "Mead. _That_ was a drink. They just don't make 'em like that anymore."

"Maybe Anheiser-Busch will tap into that market," Sam agrees amiably. The beer is giving him a good buzz, and it is nice to have company that doesn't bitch at him or mock him, or basically act like his brother. He puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, then quickly draws it back. "You aren't going to smite me or anything if I touch you, are you?"

Gabriel tilts his head in a curiously Castiel-like motion. "I do bite," he says soberly.

Sam laughs.

*

Sam's sitting in the back of the Impala while Cas rides shotgun. He's trying to take the opportunity for a nap, but there's never been and never will be enough room in the backseat for him to stretch out comfortably.

Until suddenly there is. Gabriel's sitting in the backseat, Sam's head in his lap, and there's enough room for Sam to stretch out to his tiptoes.

"That is _so_ awesome," Sam breathes.

Gabriel looks down at Sam and beams. "I am, aren't I?"

As Sam contemplates the weirdness that is his head in the lap of an archangel, Dean's peeved voice filters from the front seat. "I don't know what your boyfriend did to my car, but I want it fixed by the next rest stop."

Sam lets his eyes close and settles down for a nap, ignoring his brother.

*

"What is going on with you and Gabriel?" Dean demands that night as he pulls off his boots.

"Nothing," Sam protests.

"Then why is he hanging around all the time? And why is he doing things for you?"

Sam snorts. "Like Cas doesn't hang around for you."

Dean's lips thin, and he throws the boot at Sam's head.

*

Sam wakes to amber eyes blinking across from him. "Whoa!" he says quickly, and scrambles backwards on the bed.

"Wakey-wakey," Gabriel says in a sing-song.

Sam sits up, noting that Dean is already gone from the room, before his eyes settle on the archangel in his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"C'mon, Sammy. Aren't you tired of playing hard to get?"

Sam sputters, pulling the bedspread closer. "Hard to get? I thought you liked _Dean_."

Gabriel throws back his head and laughs. "Dean-o?"

Sam waves a hand. "You're always flirting with him. Fighting with him. Whatever."

Gabriel shakes his head, still amused. "It's a sad state of affairs when you equate fighting with flirting. But hey, if that's what floats your boat, I'm game." He waggles his eyebrows comically. "I'd rather do nice things for you, though."

"So wait." Sam lets loose of the covers and leans forward. "You like _me_?"

"I like you," Gabriel affirms.

" _Like_ like?"

Gabriel's grin grows broader. "What are you, five? I like you. I wanna do nice things for you. I want to do naughty things _to_ you. I like you, Sam Winchester. Cross my heart."

As Sam goggles at him, Gabriel gives a huff and closes the space between them. His lips brush Sam's, gently at first, then insistent. Sam gives a startled sound, then yields and opens his mouth to Gabriel's. Gabriel's tongue lays heavy on his, tracing the inside of his mouth, and then Gabriel sucks on Sam's upper lip.

With a surprised sigh, Sam cups his hand behind Gabriel's neck and draws him down. Gabriel chuckles and places open-mouthed kisses along Sam's jaw, down along the line of his neck, sucking noisily.

"Hey," Sam protests weakly. "You'll leave marks."

"That's the fun of it," Gabriel counters. He licks a long stripe down Sam's neck and bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "Mmm," he says. "You taste better than chocolate."

"How am I going to explain that to Dean?" Sam pants, pulling at Gabriel's shirt so he can reach the firm flesh of his chest.

"Tell him I bite," Gabriel chortles.


End file.
